


Skipping Practice

by yukiyuucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiyuucchi/pseuds/yukiyuucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene starts out at the end of the Seirin vs Touou Winter Cup match where Seirin emerged victorious.</p>
<p>※Please do not repost!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Practice

Aomine stood in the middle of the court in disbelief. His team had lost to Seirin. He had lost to Kagami and Kuroko, the two people whom he believed he would have won against. After reconciling with Kuroko and making a promise with Kagami, he walked slowly towards the bench where the pink-haired girl was waiting.  
  
“Aomine-kun, let’s go. The guys are in the locker room,” Momoi said.  
  
“Nah I won’t be joining them,” Aomine replied.  
  
“Again? Aomine-kun, are you alright?” Momoi asked.  
  
“Yeah. Hey Satsuki, will you go shopping with me? I wanna go get some new training gear,” Aomine said.  
  
Momoi giggled. “Sure, Dai-chan!” she smiled and turned to walk away.  
  
Aomine’s heart skipped a beat. He had not heard her call him that for a very long time. After entering high school, Momoi had chosen to call him by that gross ‘Aomine-kun’, stating that people might talk if she continued calling him ‘Dai-chan’. Aomine was personally annoyed with that new nickname but he didn’t try confronting Momoi about it, knowing he might upset her. And upsetting the girl he liked was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
Aomine slung his bag over his shoulder and caught up with Momoi. He was lost in his thoughts. Even though he didn’t show it, he was distraught over his team’s loss. He wanted to do some shopping to help ease those feelings. He glanced over at Momoi. She was smiling. Why is she still smiling? How is she unaffected by the loss? How can she be…so strong about it? Aomine’s thoughts swirled in his mind.  
  
“Oh yeah, you have to buy me dinner though,” Momoi said.  
  
“Sure,” Aomine replied lazily. “Let’s drop by a take-out restaurant later.”  
  
~~~  
  
The sky was getting dark and the streets were crowded, with people doing last minute shopping before returning home to rest for the day. The pair walked through the busy shopping district, Aomine making sure no one tried to bump into Momoi. Eventually they reached Aomine’s favourite sports store.  
  
“What are you getting, Dai-chan?” Momoi asked.  
  
“New shoes. The soles of my current ones are losing its friction,” Aomine replied.  
  
He picked out a pair of black ones and headed to the counter to pay.  
  
“Let’s go, Satsuki. What do you wanna eat?” Aomine asked as he stepped out of the store.  
  
“Well, as a reward for today, why not we go eat your favourite teriyaki burger?” Momoi suggested.  
  
“Ok but I’m not hungry-” Aomine started but was cut off by a loud rumbling from his tummy. “…”  
  
“Doesn’t seem like your stomach agrees with what you say,” Momoi laughed. “Come on!”  
  
Momoi pulled Aomine to the café that sold his favourite teriyaki burgers. There were not a lot of people in the café and the pair managed to get a table by the window that overlooked the streets. The smell of freshly-brewed coffee wafted through the café as Aomine gave their orders to the waiter.  
  
“It’s been a while since we had dinner together like this,” Momoi sighed.  
  
“What are you talking about, Satsuki? We often go out to eat at cafes like this, don’t we?” Aomine said.  
  
“Yeah but I feel the atmosphere today…is like how it was when we were in middle school,” Momoi replied with a faint smile, staring out of the window.  
  
Aomine fell silent, eyes fixed on Momoi. Did she really prefer his old self? How much had he changed such that their relationship had grown further? Was she as lonely as he was during that period? What did she think of him now?  
  
Deep down, Aomine knew he had probably caused Momoi a lot of grief. He had acted selfishly, skipped practices, and fought with his teammates, among other things. He thought Momoi would have given up on him a long time ago, but she didn’t. She stood up for him when the coach and teachers yelled at him. She encouraged him to attend practice over and over again; even though she knew her efforts were futile. No matter what he did, she was always there for him through thick and thin. She didn’t mind it when others insulted and spread rumours about her, as long as she could make sure he was doing well. That was one thing he couldn’t stand – seeing Momoi get bad-mouthed by people who didn’t even bother to try and get to know her.  
  
Aomine had never met anyone else so loyal and caring, someone who was willing to accept him for who he was. That was probably what made him fall in love with her in the first place. Momoi was more than just his childhood friend; she was his everything.  
  
“Ah our food is here! I’m so hungry!” Momoi said, breaking Aomine’s chain of thoughts. She thanked the waiter and handed Aomine his cutlery, which he used to fiddle with the burger.  
  
“Dai-chan, what are you doing? Hurry up and eat before the food gets cold,” Momoi sighed and snatched the fork from his hand.  
  
“Oi Satsuki, what are you-” Aomine grumbled but stopped. Momoi was attempting to feed him. “O-Oi Satsuki! What do you think you’re doing? I can feed myself!”  
  
Momoi ignored him. “Dai-chan, ahhh~” she teased, trying to get him to open his mouth.  
  
Aomine turned slightly pink. “O-Oi Satsuki, stop! People are watching!” he hissed.  
  
“Then you should just keep quiet and let me feed you! You’re the one making a ruckus,” Momoi retorted.  
  
Aomine sighed. In a way she was right and he did not dare to tell her otherwise. He eventually gave up and allowed her to feed him, face and ears flushing red. The teriyaki burger he ate that night was the tastiest he ever had.  
  
~~~  
  
“Satsuki, are your parents home? Can I stay over today?” Aomine asked.  
  
“Nope, they’re overseas. Sure, if you want to,” Momoi replied.  
  
They were walking home together after dinner. He didn’t feel like going back to his empty house in the current state he was in. He didn’t want to be alone that night. He wanted Momoi’s company. For some reason, he was always able to find comfort in her presence.  
  
“Thanks,” he muttered.  
  
The pair reached Momoi’s house, Aomine making sure she was safely inside before running off to his own house a few blocks away to get his stuff. He was always grateful that their houses were nearby.  
  
Aomine unlocked Momoi’s house with the spare key she had given him a long time ago. It had been ages since he had gone over to her house. Nevertheless, her house was the same as it had always been. He headed up the stairs to her room. He pushed the door open but Momoi was not inside. He shrugged and stepped inside her room, guessing that she had gone for a shower.  
  
Aomine sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around. Everything in the room was the same as he once remembered. The white curtains on the window, the pale pink walls, the teddy bear clock, even the ink marks he had accidentally spilled during their elementary school days. Her desk was tidy and her bookshelf was filled with books on basketball. Her room was, to Aomine, comforting. It even had her scent. The scent he loved so much.  
  
“Oh, Dai-chan you’re here,” Momoi said as she entered the room.  
  
Aomine watched her carelessly towel-dry her hair.  
  
“Oi, don’t you take care of your hair or something? Give it here,” he snorted and forced her to sit in front of her dressing table.  
  
He snatched the towel from Momoi’s hands and started drying her hair. Momoi looked surprised for a moment before giggling.  
  
“W-What are you laughing at?” Aomine stammered.  
  
“Haha nothing!” Momoi giggled. To be honest, she was happy. But she wasn’t going to tell him that.  
  
“Done. I’ll go shower and I’ll be sleeping in the guest room,” Aomine said.  
  
“Ok. Good night, Dai-chan,” Momoi smiled at him.  
  
“Yeah,” Aomine replied and left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
It was midnight and Aomine could not sleep even though he was physically and mentally exhausted. His mind was filled with images of the match he had with Seirin earlier on. He tried his hardest to shut his eyes and sleep but failed. His thoughts drifted and focused on Momoi next. Momoi. She was right next-door. He knew what he was missing. He needed her.  
  
Aomine slowly got out of the bed and headed to Momoi’s room. He paused in front of her door. She was probably asleep. Was it right to barge into her room like this? Aomine hesitated before eventually giving in to his urge. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Momoi was hidden from view under the blanket. He hunched over her form and softly shook her awake.  
  
“…Huh…? What is it Dai-chan?” Momoi yawned.  
  
“Satsuki…is it ok if I sleep beside you?” Aomine whispered.  
  
“Mm…yeah…go ahead…” Momoi replied before falling asleep again.  
  
Aomine’s expression softened as he watched Momoi’s sleeping face. The match must have taken its toll on her. Aomine carefully got onto Momoi’s bed, trying not to wake her up. As if by instinct, Momoi rolled over and snuggled beside Aomine. He froze for a second from the shock, thinking he woke her up. He regained his composure and gingerly wrapped his arms around Momoi. He buried his face in her hair, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling his nose. He had longed for this moment, to hold Momoi in his arms, to drown in her sweet scent, to seek reassurance in her comforting presence. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the curtains into the room. Momoi slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but found that she was locked in the embrace of a very muscular man. She jerked away in shock before realizing that it was Aomine, who was still fast asleep. Momoi glanced up at the clock and turned pale. She, and Aomine, had overslept. They were supposed to have basketball practice with the rest of the Toou regulars that morning. Momoi tried to wake Aomine up but he refused to budge.  
  
“Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Wake up! We’re supposed to be having practice now, but we overslept!” Momoi whispered.  
  
“Sshh…Satsuki you’re too loud… Who cares bout practice? Let’s sleep some more,” Aomine grunted in response.  
  
Exasperated, Momoi tried to escape from the iron grip Aomine had on her but she was not as strong. Eventually she gave up struggling and allowed herself to remain locked in his arms.  
  
“Hey…Satsuki?” Aomine grunted.  
  
“What is it, Dai-chan?” Momoi replied.  
  
“Y’know…Satsuki…I…all this while…I’m sorry,” Aomine said.  
  
Momoi was silent.  
  
“I made you suffer all this while…for me. You even got humiliated in my stead, and everything… Our loss…was probably because of me too. Because I didn’t listen to you…that’s why…I’m really sorry,” he continued and edged closer to Momoi.  
  
“Dai…chan…?” Momoi whispered. Aomine had hugged her tightly from behind.  
  
“Satsuki…did you know? I loved you…and I still do. Do you hold the same feelings for me as well?” Aomine breathed.  
  
“You don’t have to answer me now. I just…wanted to tell you my feelings. Having you by my side right now has been a dream I never thought would come true.”  
  
“Satsuki…can I…be one with you?”  
  
Momoi’s eyes widened. Without waiting for a response, Aomine started planting kisses on her neck. Momoi shivered.  
  
“Satsuki, your skin is so soft,” he breathed and continued kissing her neck, causing Momoi to let out small squeaks of pleasure.  
  
“You know, I really hate it when other guys try to hit on you. So I’m gonna leave a mark to prove that you’re mine, and mine only.”  
  
He pulled down Momoi’s pajama shirt, baring the skin above her chest. He gently sucked on the skin, earning more mewls from Momoi. After leaving a small purplish bruise there, he slowly made his way up to her mouth.  
  
“D-Dai-chan…” Momoi moaned before Aomine caught her lips with his.  
  
Aomine started unbuttoning Momoi’s pajamas, and pulled down her trousers and panties. He reached behind, skillfully unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. His hands greedily grabbed Momoi’s breasts, fondling and caressing them while his tongue ravaged her mouth. A thin line of drool flowed down the corner of Momoi’s mouth from the intense kissing but she didn’t care. She wanted Aomine as much as he wanted her.  
  
Aomine worked his way down Momoi, planting kisses on her chest, belly, navel and stopping above her opening, eyes glistening in lust. Momoi was panting, her chest heaving. The sight of her like that turned on Aomine even more. He lowered his head and started licking her clit, Momoi moaning in pleasure after every flick of his tongue. Aomine smirked, knowing how much pleasure he was able to give her. Aomine felt himself getting harder and pulled down his boxers.  
  
“Satsuki…can I…?” Aomine panted.  
  
Momoi nodded slowly, her face flushed red. Aomine gave her a quick kiss on her mouth and slowly pushed himself inside her, groaning. Momoi dug her nails into his back, as both pain and pleasure seared through her. Aomine started off gentle, but slowly became rough. After a few rough minutes of hard thrusting and moaning, the both of them reached their limit. Embracing each other tightly, Aomine groaned and released, Momoi clutching onto Aomine as her body exploded in pleasure. They both collapsed into each other’s arms, bathed in sweat, tired but satisfied.  
  
“Dai-chan…” Momoi whispered.  
  
“What is it, Satsuki?” Aomine replied.  
  
“I just wanted to say…you’re wrong. You’re not at fault. I just wanted to be with Dai-chan, that’s all. And if being with Dai-chan means sacrificing certain things, then so be it,” Momoi said softly and huddled closer to Aomine. “Dai-chan is still Dai-chan and I love him no matter. So please, don’t apologize.”  
  
~~~  
  
“Hmm? Where’s Aomine and Momoi-san?” Imayoshi called out to his former teammates as he stepped onto his school’s basketball court. “Oi oi Wakamatsu, as the new captain shouldn’t you have-”  
  
“My apologies, Imayoshi-senpai! I’ll do it right away!” Wakamatsu answered his former captain from across the court. “Oi Sakurai! You call Momoi-san!”  
  
“Y-Yes captain! I’m sorry!” Sakurai cried.  
  
“That’s strange. It’s common for Aomine to skip practice but Momoi-san?” Susa wondered out loud.  
  
“Imayoshi-senpai! Neither of them answered our calls!” Wakamatsu shouted.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s all my fault! I’m sorry!” Sakurai pleaded.  
  
“What, did that idiot manage to make her explode this time? Maybe she got really mad…”  
  
“Maybe they missed the train? Where do they live anyway?”  
  
“U-Um…m-maybe…maybe Momoi-san is sick!”  
  
“Sakurai-“  
  
“YES, SENPAI!? I’M SORRY!! I’M SORRY I SAID ANYTHING!! I DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!! I’M SORRY~!!”  
  
“SAKURAI, SHUT UP!!”  
  
Imayoshi who was deep in thought, looked up.  
  
“I think I know where they are,” he said flatly.  
  
“EH?? WHERE?? I’M GONNA KICK THAT IDIOT’S ASS!!” Wakamatsu roared.  
  
“Iya… It’s. A. Secret~” Imayoshi smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3!
> 
> This fanfic was requested by some friends on Tumblr who provided me with the main plot of the story (back in 2014 lol), and I thought I should post it on here too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I apologise for the lemon part…this is actually my first time writing such a thing in a fanfic and…I’m pretty unsure how to go about writing them (plus all the embarrassment and awkwardness lmao) >//////////////////


End file.
